1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling a function thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a dual display unit for activating a function of a speaker and a microphone positioned on a surface of an activated display unit, and a method of controlling a dual speaker and a dual microphone thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, due to the rapid development of communication technology, voice communication can be performed using a mobile terminal at almost any time and place. As various functions are added to the mobile terminal due to the increase of memory capacity, a multimedia function such as a character message transmission and reception function, video player function, MP3 player function, and game player function can be provided to a user. The mobile terminal may be a mobile communication terminal, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and Portable Multimedia Player (PMP).
A conventional mobile terminal performs a communication mode and a multimedia mode using one display unit. However, in the conventional mobile terminal, because both a keypad and navigation keys are provided on a surface in which the display unit is provided, the size of the display unit is limited. Accordingly, it is difficult to provide a screen having a satisfactory size to the user in the multimedia mode.
In order to solve such a problem, a mobile terminal having a dual display unit including both a first display unit for displaying a multimedia screen in a multimedia mode on one surface, and a second display unit for displaying communication information in a communication mode on another surface, has been developed. However, a conventional mobile terminal having a dual display unit is used by activating only one of a communication mode and a multimedia mode, and has a microphone and a speaker on a rear surface in which the second display unit for performing a communication mode is provided.
Accordingly, when multimedia data are viewed through the first display unit for performing a multimedia mode, an image is output through the first display unit on a front surface, and a sound is output through the speaker on the rear surface, therefore sound quality is reduced in the multimedia mode.